Angel's Lullaby
by lightwarai
Summary: Oneshot songfic for Carson. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.


**This is a oneshot songfic for Carson and Nancy. I really hope you all enjoy. (I apologize for the long delay in Hotel Hostages. I'll do my best to get back to it.) I'm also altering an event only mentioned of in the original Nancy Drew books. I apologize for not keeping the timeline, but … writer's freedom and all that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Carson or Nancy, and technically, I don't own Elizabeth either. I think.**

**

* * *

**

Carson Drew sighed heavily as he watched his sleeping wife. He stroked her damp hair, deeply saddened by the last few hours. He should have been overjoyed with the birth of their daughter, Nancy, the day before. But only a few hours ago, Carson has received news that no one should have to hear.

His wife was dying.

He bent down and gently kissed his wife. Beeping machines surrounded the couple, drowning out every bit of happiness they had felt before the news. Elsewhere, Nancy was being checked over by doctors, and Carson was torn between staying with Elizabeth and holding his little girl.

Dr. Peters had told them that due to complications of the delivery and Elizabeth's already weakened heart, there was an incredibly minute chance that that she might survive the next weeks, much less months. He had gone into more detail, but Carson had been thrown into a world he wasn't ready to face, and everything disappeared except for his wife and daughter.

Now, standing by her bedside and watching her sleep, his arms ached to hold her, his heart desperate to see her smile, to know she wasn't in pain. But listening to her labored breathing and watching the sweat roll off her forehead, he wished to God that he could trade places.

There was a soft knock, and one of the nurses entered. "Mr. Drew, we need to run a few tests. Maybe you should go checked on your daughter."

Unable to make the decision himself, he allowed himself to be ushered out of the room.

Shortly, he was wearing scrubs and staring down at the tiny baby, whose fuzzy hair had been cleaned and stroked to the side. Her tiny hands clenched and unclenched, her soft breathing barely audible.

A soft smile graced his face as he picked up his daughter. Across the room, the nurses glanced at each other sadly, watching Carson carefully hold his daughter and rock her in the chair provided.

_I was never alive_

_Till the day I was blessed with you  
When I hold you late at night  
I know what I was put here to do  
I turn off the world  
And listen to you sigh  
And I will sing my angel's lullaby_

Tears slipped down Carson's face as he held his daughter close. His precious link to his dying wife. He tenderly, but firmly held her to his chest.

_Know I'm forever near  
The one you can always call  
Right now all you know to fear  
Are the shadows on your wall  
I'm here close enough  
To kiss the tears you cry  
And I will sing my angel's lullaby_

As he rocked gently, Nancy sleepily opened her eyes. Her soft coos nearly melted Carson's heart. He held her soft hand in his own, marveling at the sheer smallness of her body. To think that he and Elizabeth together had created something so precious brought fresh tears to his eyes.

_So tell me how to stop the years from racing  
Is there a secret someone knows  
I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing  
I'll never be ready to let go_

Silently, as he continued rocking, Carson made a vow to his daughter. Even if her mother couldn't be with them, he would devote everything he could to Nancy. He promised her with all his heart that she would always be number one in his life, and she would never grow to forget her mother.

_And when the world seems cold  
And you feel that all of your strength is gone  
There may be one tiny voice  
Your reason to carry on  
And when I'm not close enough  
To kiss the tears you cry  
You will sing your angel's lullaby_

_Let this be our angel's lullaby_

----------------

© Richard Marx - "Angel's Lullaby" – from the "For Our Children, Too" CD benefiting Pediatric AIDS Foundation.


End file.
